debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Sylvester Ashling
Summary Dr. Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling is a 15-year-old psychologist who investigates interactions between epithets and the human psyche. After overhearing Indus talking about the Arsene Amulet, he stayed in the Sweet Jazz City Museum so that he could find and study it. His epithet, "Drowsy", lulls his targets to sleep using a cloud of pollen-like dust. From there, Sylvie can bring their dreams to life. Notably, Sylvie can also use his epithet on himself, allowing him to transform into a giant Minotaur-like being called Dr. Beefton. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | 9-B Name: Sylvester Ashling, Sylvie (By Molly), Mr. Yo-yo & Four Eyes (By Giovanni), Kid (By Mera) Origin: Epithet Erased Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human, Inscribed, Epithet User, Doctor Attack Potency: At least Street level | Wall level (Giovanni mentioned how he couldn't harm him implying that even Critical 13 wouldn't work) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Regular Human | Superhuman Combat Speed: Supersonic | Supersonic Reaction Speed: Supersonic (Can react to Giovanni Potage who can react to Percy who danced around bullets) | Supersonic Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Peak Human (Casually lifted 2 bears) Striking Strength: At least Street Class | Wall Class Durability: At least Street level (Bullets in the verse only deal minor impact damage, tanked hits from Mera) | Wall level Stamina: Above Average (Has a stamina stat of 3 putting him above Giovanni Potage and Molly Blyndeff) Range: Standard Melee Range, Unknown Nightmare Fuel (Can make people's dreams into reality) Powers and Abilities: |-|As Sylvester Ashling= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Aura (All epithet users have an aura around them), Consumption (Type 1. Can eat screws and drink from pinecones to regain stamina and health), Sleep Manipulation (His dust can put people to sleep), Summoning & Animal Manipulation (Sylvie summons a horde of Counting Sheep that can nibble enemies and put them to sleep by jumping into them. He can also use his sheep to form a fluffy shield to protect himself.), Dream Manipulation & Subjective Reality (When his opponents are groggy enough, he can bring their subconscious fears and nightmares to life. Sylvie can put himself to sleep, bringing his own dreams to life, summoning Dr. Beefton around his sleeping body to protect and fight for him. Beefton is his own entity and Sylvie does not have full control in this state.), Regeneration (High-Low. Characters regenerate after winning a battle. Giovannia could regenerate back his broken bones), possibly Immortality (Type 6. Mera's bones breaking were viewed as -1 damage this doesn't only apply to Mera as she broke Sylvie's ribs) |-|Doctor Beefton= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Genius (Graduated and became a psychologist at the age of fifteen, his creativity and proficiency stats are above average allowing him to use his abilities in a variety of ways) | Genius (Has a doctorate in philosophy and modern linguistics) Weaknesses: If the person is aware of what his sleep dust can do, like regular dust it can be blown away, Nightmare Fuel doesn't do anything if the opponent has no fears, and have less affect on those who fears are their everyday reality. Dream Big can be stopped if Sylvie wakes up. | Has none of Sylvie's powers in this state. Will be reverted if Sylvie wakes up. Key: Sylvester Ashling | Doctor Beefton Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Epithet Erased Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Sleep Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Dream Users Category:Animal Users Category:Nightmare Users Category:Webseries Characters Category:Doctors Category:Teenagers Category:Summoners Category:Animal Companion Characters Category:Consumption Users Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Superhumans